Shadow, Shine, Sirius and Severus
by Gih Kitsunesspblm
Summary: Remus repensa seu relacionamento com Sirus e Severus. Avisos:Pós-guerra, realidade alterada. Remus/Sirius. Remus/Severus. ONESHOT.


**Título:**Shadow, Shine, Sirius and Severus.

**Autora:**Gih Kitsunesspblm

**Shipper: **Sirius / Remus , Severus / Remus.

**Classificação: **Pg-15.

**Avisos:**angst; tempos diferentes ; regressão; relacionamento; slash.

**Nota: **Fic sem betagem. Feita durante as aulas do CFC. Revisada em 19/06/2010.

**Disclaimer: **Não me pertence, se este fosse o caso, eu provavelmente deixaria todo mundo gay!

**Shadow, Shine, Sirius and Severus.**

Quando Sirius acordava com o sol em seu rosto, o brilho nos olhos era mais do que a simples reflexão de luz. Aquele brilho feliz, os cabelos jogados pela cama, e o sorriso começando a despontar nos lábios. A preguiça ia sendo libertada, a cada novo movimento, lentamente.

Sirius sempre dormia nu, o lençol cobria seu corpo, os pés passavam da beirada da cama, o corpo se espalhava por todo colchão. Ele sempre dormia com o rosto voltado para minha cama, os cabelos tampavam o rosto, deixando a mostra somente os olhos, estes estavam sempre brilhantes quando olhavam para mim.

O que me deixava mais feliz era quando de noite, a luz da lua penetrava o quarto, e nenhuma outra luz estava ligada, seu olhar brilhava felino, e eu dolorido da ultima noite de lua cheia, sentia o carinho que transbordava de seu corpo até o meu.

Estes eram os poucos minutos em que ele ficava calmo, mas pulsando a mesma alegria que demonstrava durante o dia. Aquela segurança arrogante desaparecia e sobrava apenas _**Sirius**_.

O brilho sumiu de seus olhos, só o vejo andando nas sombras, os olhos caídos, a roupa largada e descuidada, suja. A barba grande e os cabelos desgrenhados. Nada lembra o jovem espirituoso, vaidoso e gentil. Não existe mais a esfera de felicidade que estava presente em todo ele, saltando por todos os poros.

Ele é uma sombra. Como todas as sombras que se espalham pelo casarão. As poucas vezes que um sorriso chega a sua face é quando Harry esta aqui. E só naqueles momentos em que eles compartilham, ele esquece tudo o que aconteceu e se permite ver um futuro.

Seus olhos não me vêem mais, sequer conseguem fitar minha figura. Tenta fugir e se esconder, sempre que possível. Não posso vê-lo, a menos que eu também me esconda nas sombras e consiga ver os relances em portas quase trancadas, fechaduras antigas e rachaduras nas paredes.

Sinto sua falta, meu corpo sente falta do abraço, meus olhos, da expressão feliz e do sorriso bobo e meu coração sente a perda daquele homem, que nunca foi meu, mas que poderia ter sido.

Sirius me amou.

E eu desprezei esse amor, acreditando que ele não podia estar ao meu lado, que não poderia cumprir com suas promessas. Invejei sua beleza, sua felicidade, seu amor, sem nunca entender que tudo estava sempre devotado a mim.

Antes eu via todos seus sentimentos faiscando em seus olhos, hoje eu vejo medo.

O medo que poderia nos consumir a ambos, se voltássemos ao passado e compartilhássemos aqueles sentimentos.

Talvez nós nunca possamos estar juntos, talvez eu só possa ficar só.

Mas talvez seja meu próprio medo me entregar que esteja nos atrasando.

Naquela noite eu podia tê-lo em meus braços.

Ele olhou para mim com firmeza e me pediu ajuda, eu neguei. Fui atrás de Harry, estava a seu lado, mas meu coração estava em outra parte. Ele sabia, sabia e de certa forma compreendia.

Nós não podíamos voltar atrás. Tudo estava no passado e eram outros braços que me seguravam a noite quando precisava chorar.

Quando voltei, e ele estava morto, Harry despedaçado e todos alquebrados da batalha, me escondi nos braços de Severus. Seus braços fortes me enrodilharam, segurara-me firme enquanto meu corpo todo entrava em convulsão. Por horas chorei, até que não podia mais derramar lágrimas.

E era o fim.

Severus estava ao meu lado e talvez eu pudesse continuar, mas eu apenas queria segui-lo. A guerra acirrou, Severus morreu, e eu ainda vivo batalhei uma última vez.

A consciência me escapava, via Harry tentando me reanimar, mas meu corpo se desmanchava, a batalha sumia, eu via apenas seu rosto em lágrimas, e por ele me segurei por alguns momentos, mas algo me gritava que tinha acabado, nada mais restava, eu devia ir embora.

E quatro braços acolhedores me seguraram. A sensação quente e confortável se instalou em meu corpo, os risos de pessoas mais além, e minha mente ainda bagunçada, tentando achar Harry.

Muito tempo depois, tanto que não sabia se naquele lugar existia tempo ou não, me vi abraçado por Severus e Sirius, ambos dormindo tranqüilamente ao meu lado. Lily e James estavam sorrindo logo ali, Harry ao lado deles, acenando para mim.

Eles desapareceram, eu só podia sentir os dois homens e ouvir suas respirações tranqüilas. Nada fazia sentido, talvez eu estivesse no paraíso.

Sirius acordou e me sorrio, beijou-me os lábios e puxou-me para dormir. Aparentemente tudo estava bem.

Muito mais tarde, soube, não sei como, que a Guerra terminara, tudo tinha sido exterminado, a energia liberada por Harry tinha sugado a magia da atmosfera. Voldemort morrera, levando toda a comunidade bruxa da Inglaterra, que se viu sem seus poderes.

Nenhum conhecido seu estava vivo, mas estavam ali com ele. Sirius e Severus sempre estavam a seu lado e Remus se sentia feliz. Tudo estava acabado.

Ele não sabia o que fazia ali, nem para onde ia, mas desde que ele estivesse com seus dois amores, tudo estava certo. Podia parecer egoísta, mas ele se sentia tão bem com aqueles braços fortes o circulando. E ele decidiu que nada mais importava, nada além dele, seu coração Sirius e Severus.

**Fim.**


End file.
